


Ricki 5

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ricki'n'Naomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricki 5

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, you don't care what Rafe thinks. But he just 

## Ricki 5

by Erynn

Author's disclaimer: They're not mine. Please don't sue 

had to be heard. 

* * *

Rafe, Arrrggghhh 

I think there's something wrong with Simon. He's been really low, ever since the accident where Megan was hurt..... hmmm, I never considered _that_ possibility. I guess we were all so wrapped up in figuring out whether Jim and Blair were together or not, it just missed us. I lean over and nudge Brown. "Hey, H, Simon's pretty down since Megan's accident, isn't he?" 

He looks confused for a second. Then he shakes his head. "Naaaah... You don't think...?" 

"Well, he did stick around at the hospital longer than was strictly necessary. And you should have heard the ribbing he gave Jim for not covering her properly." The more I think about it, the more likely it becomes. "What do you say we start another pool?" 

"Oh, I don't know, Brian, If he ever found out...." Geez, he's such a wimp sometimes. 

"He won't be half so pissed as Jim, H." I have to talk him into everything. 

Thoughtfully, "True. Well, okay, but If he finds out..." 

"Yeah, yeah, you know nothing, you hear nothing, you're Schultz. I know." 

"Okay, I'll put twenty on six months from now. Simon's a slow mover." 

It's a pity Megan can't be in this, I think, as I write it down and put in my own bid. She's pretty good at it. But she's got this crazy idea that Jim will figure it out soon. In fact, her time ends today. Connor and Simon. This could be fun. 

There's a curse from the lift, as the door open and a couple of guys walk into the bullpen. One of them is obscured by a huge box. 

"Don't drop it! That thing is worth a weeks pay!" The other guy is carrying a clipboard. He looks around the pen. 

"Well, if you gave me a hand, I wouldn't, would I?" 

The clipboard guy walks straight toward me. Here we go again. The same thing happened last week, and it turns out there was a bomb powerful enough to level the precinct in it. 

"Hi." He says, "I'm looking for Simon Banks? I've got a delivery." 

No, really? "Do you have clearance from below?" I ask, a bit nervously. Hey, I don't wanna be blown up today. It was going so well. 

"Oh yeah, sure. Here." He offers me a piece of paper. I check it, then lead the way to the office. I don't think these guys could find it themselves. 

"Sir?" I ask, opening the door. He jumps, as though I disturbed him. That pile of paperwork just keeps getting bigger. "Yes, Brian?" 

"There's a couple of delivery men here to see you." He frowns. "Don't worry, they've been checked out. Nothing's going to blow up." 

He sighs. Relief, probably. "Send them in." 

I gesture for the men to enter. 

"Excuse me, Captain Banks?" 

He gives them a look. "Yes?" 

"Delivery for you." 

"What is it?" Uh-oh, sounds like the bear hasn't been getting enough honey, lately. I leave them to it. Paperwork, and more paperwork. Bor-ring. 

"Excitement, huh Henry?" 

"Oh yeah. I'd look forward to a bank robbery today." 

There's a loud curse from Simon's office. H looks at me. "He's really pissed, isn't he?" 

"Yeah. Think I should go cheer him up?" I ask as I make my way to the office door. 

"Are you mad, Rafe? Bravery's all well and good, but that's above and beyond the call, man." 

"Ha ha." This time I knock before opening the door. "Sir?" 

He looks up from his position on the floor, covered in cables. "Yes?" 

"Pretty slow today, huh, Simon?" 

He glares at me. Hey, what's that about? 

"So, what you doing?" 

"Trying to get this stupid piece of modern 'technology' to work." 

Cool! "Here, let me. Never read the instructions, Captain. The first rule of electronics." I waste another two minutes of my day, setting up the huge television. I switch it on, and Ricki Lake appears. 

"today we have some guests who would like to say to their lovers "I don't love you- I love your son." 

Hey, that'd be a great show for Jim to come out on. He and Blair are away today, in New York, I think..... Nahh. No way. Jim, he couldn't do something like that. Mind you, a few weeks ago, I would have said there is no way he would date Naomi Sandburg either. The boy is full of surprises, these days. 

But still, Jim's not that kind of guy. Brushing the thought out of my head, I go back to my paperwork. Five minutes later I'm still thinking about it. 

It's not that Naomi and Jim don't make a cute couple. I just think that he and Blair would make a cuter one. Besides, she hates cops. And Blair's been so mopey, ever since they started dating. Jim's a great cop, but when it comes to relationships, the man's "as thick as two bricks" to use one of Connor's expressions. 

I'm never going to get the idea out of my head now, am I? Sighing, I reach under my desk and pull out my portable TV. I set it in front of my computer screen, so H can't see it, and turn it on, with the sound off. 

Oh. My. God. I was right! Now that in itself is not a big deal. But that kiss... that's hot! 

Damn. This means Connor won the pool. I'd better ring her. She'll like the company. I pick up the phone and dial the number. 

Funny. The line's busy. 

* * *

Laughter, Love, and Life,  
Erynn

* * *

End Ricki 5.


End file.
